The Darkest Hour
by Angel With Devil Eyes
Summary: On every last day of the month six from the best young wizards are chosen to take part in a fight till death. The only one survived is getting close to the final battle , a battle which will decide who will be the next Dark Lord. " Don't you find it strange, Malfoy? To have this visions about me and them to happen?" Hermione G. Riddle.


~ A/N

Things I've changed in my story

1. Hermione is pureblood and the only daughter of The Dark Lord ~

2. She and Astoria are best friends since birth. ~

3. There is still Golden Trio but with other girl ( OC ) ~

4. I may change some school subjects and storylines because is fanfiction after all. ~

5. First chapter is the prologue

6. Dramione eventually ~

I hope you like it and comment ~

* * *

**The Darkest Hour: Prologue**

Run. Run. Run. It was the only thought going through Astoria's mind while she was trying to ignore the screamings that echoes in the forest. She had to hide and wait, that was what her best friend Hermione told her. Hide and wait the right moment to attack the last one that survived and made sure you will win, because lost means death in that competition. The Darkest Hour , it was called.

On every last day of the month six from the best young wizards ( purebloods of course ) are chosen to take part in a fight till death. The only one survived is getting close to the final battle, a battle which will decide who will be the next Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort himself created the The Darkest Hour. He wanted to have the most loyal and ruthless pureblood if something happened to him. Someone who will finally get rid of the mudbloods who were living in the Wizarding World.

He was having a favorite though. Draco Malfoy. Ever since Lucius brought him with him, Voldemort felt something special for the blonde boy. He was sure Draco was born for great things and with years passed he was already convince that Draco Malfoy was the best pureblood after him. He only had to win the battle.

Astoria climbed on the nearest tree she saw and looked around her. It was dark and she couldn't see anyone so she chosed to stay up there for a little , ten minutes passed and she was getting impatient and scared with every second. She decided to close her eyes for a moment but then she felt awful pain in her arm causing her to fall from the tree. It took her a few seconds to get on her feet and when she looked up she saw a mysterious girl. That was good, it was easier to kill wizard you never saw in your live, you just keep thinking it's the only way to survive.

Then everything happened in a blur, Astoria didn't have the time to decide what to do she just followed her instincts for survival and the next thing she saw was the bleeding girl on the ground.

" And we have a winner ! " One of the Death Eaters said and it was the only thing that mattered.

_Hogwarts_

Draco was in his dorm with Blaise, drinking. They were supposed to do homework about Magical Theory but none of them intended to write it of course. Draco's thoughts were too occupied with the competition and the need to win, and Blaise - Blaise just didn't want to do it.

" Do you think that Greengrass will survive tonight ? " Blaise asked his friend as he took a sip from his glass. He barely knew Astoria from the classes they have together but he felt bad from the thought that he may not see her again. She was one of the rare purebloods who weren't heartless and she was pretty cool wizard.

Draco lift his eyes from the letter he got from his mother and throw it on the table near him . " I don't give a damn wheter she lives or not but still I'll be glad if she return from the competition, I'll kill her easy if we're paired together. "

" How can you speak like that! Come on, Drake you practically knew her since birth. "

Draco Malfoy would kill anyone and do anything to get to the final battle. He worked so hard for the past few years and he was sure that it will pay off and he'll become the next Dark Lord. There was just one tiny thing that bothered him - The She Devil aka Hermione Granger. The little monster who thought that she was better than him only because she was Voldemort's daughter. And the worst thing was that she was " ashamed " that she was from his blood, she pretended to feel sorry for the mudbloods and everybody thought that she was some kind of an angel. But she wasn't an angel and he knew it very well. He was going to show everyone that he is the best wizard from Hogwarts when he beat Granger in the last battle.

Yes. The winner from the competition should face The Dark Lord's own blood and flesh to be worthy enough to become the next leader of the purebloods.

* * *

_Please review ~_


End file.
